The Box Of Legend
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Gwen, Gaius and UTHER are somehow dragged from Camelot into a room with a black box. A black box with moving pictures...*Continues from 'Dreams Of A Nightmare' but can be read separately.*
1. Arriving In The Room

Merlin and Arthur were in the middle of a discussion about the Druids, when they were enveloped in a blue light.

"Merlin?" called Arthur. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Actually," said a voice. "That would be me. Open your eyes, please."

Arthur and Merlin opened their eyes to see a young girl. "Hello!" she grinned. "Now, I am Lee Lee, and I've brought you here for a _really_ good reason, promise."

"Who are you?" demanded Arthur.

"Told you, I'm Lee Lee. Now, a few other people are going to be joining you, namely Hunith, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine and Uther. God knows why I agreed to bring that last one here, I can't stand the man. Now what your going to be doing here is watching a TV series about Merlin's life from the time he came to Camelot."

"What's a 'TV series'?"

"Well, to all you lot, Merlin, it's just moving pictures on a box that tell a story. I can't be bothered waiting till the others get here to explain it to them, so just do the best you can, 'kay?"

Arthur stood up. "Wait! You haven't told us why we're here!"

Lee Lee hit her forehead with her palm. "God, I'm a moron! Basically, Gwen, Gaius and Gwaine are coming because they are close to you, Merlin, and they have a right to know. Your mother's coming because she asked if she could when I told her I was doing this to you, and Uther's coming because I'll be damned if he doesn't leave this place with at least a grudging respect for magic and the Old Religion!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Good luck with getting Uther to change."

Lee Lee smiled. "Thanks Merlin. Have fun explaining to the others, bye!"

She disappeared.

"You've got to be joking." said Arthur, as he saw a small box on top of the black box (for the rest of the fic, the TV will be referred to as 'the block box' and the show will be called 'the pictures') "This is you!"

Merlin shrugged. "She said it was about my life."

There was a faint pop and some smoke, and when it cleared Merlin and Arthur saw a furious Uther, a worried Hunith and Gwen and a calm Gaius and Gwaine.

"Merlin," Gwaine nodded. "What about that Lee Lee girl, eh?"

"She told you? She said she was leaving us to explain."

"She said she didn't want to put the two of you through the hassle." Gwaine grinned. "She kissed me on the cheek as well. Said it was my 'quota of women' for the amount of time we're in here."

Merlin snorted, then jumped as the box burst into colour.

"Let the show begin! Oh, I can't wait!" said Lee Lee's voice from above them.

_**A.N. - Well, that's the first chapter! It might be a week or so until you get the next few (I'm publishing them in chunks) but please review! That little blue link takes you to a virtual cookie shop!**_


	2. The Dragon's Call

_**Disclaimer - You want a disclaimer, check out my 'Rewriting The Legend' story. All my 'Merlin' disclaimers are on there. (This may also be ploy to get more readers…)**_

**Merlin was making his way over a sandy hill.**

"What does it start with you for?" complained Arthur.

Merlin leaned back, picking his fingernails nonchalantly. "Because I'm the most important, of course."

Arthur snorted in disbelief and turned back to the pictures.

**'No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. **

"Oh, destiny! Love that so much!" grinned Merlin.

Gaius snorted. "Yes, Merlin, and I'm a unicorn."

Merlin and Arthur grinned at each other. "That could be arranged. " They said, and Gaius shuddered. "Thank you, but I'd rather not." he said.

**He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock **

"Warlock? WARLOCK!" yelled Uther as he turned to glare at Merlin, who shrunk back into the couch. "You mean to tell me, that a filthy magic user has been living in my castle and I knew NOTHING?"

Arthur stood in front of Merlin, facing his father. "Yes, and he will continue to live there until the day he dies. He has done more for me than you will ever know, and he will never leave Camelot. Unless you're getting a house somewhere?" He addressed his question to Merlin, who shook his head.

"I need to stay near you, remember? Destiny, and all that?"

Nodding, Arthur threw one last glare at his father before sitting back down next to his servant.

Uther was gob smacked. "You knew?" he asked his son. "You knew he was a sorcerer and you didn't tell me?"

"Warlock." said Merlin and Arthur at the same time, then they grinned at each other before Merlin turned to the King. "A sorcerer simply practises magic, a warlock is born with the gift. They don't choose magic, magic chooses _them_. And why do I feel like I've said this before?"

Arthur poked him in the arm. "Because you have, idiot. To me."

**arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin.'**

"What legend?" asked Uther, now sat on his chair again. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Arthur frowned. "Merlin will explain it later."

"I won't need to." contradicted the warlock. "Kilgharrah explains it to me, doesn't he?"

"Who's Kilgharrah" asked Gwen.

Merlin grinned. "You'll see."

**Merlin had arrived in Camelot. Uther was addressing the crowds.**

**Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.'**

**Uther then has the man beheaded.**

Merlin shuddered.

**'When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. **

"Don't count on magic being gone. The land can't survive without magic." Merlin stated.

**So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. **

Merlin hissed slightly, and Uther shifted uncomfortably.

"Merlin, calm down." murmured Arthur. "He'll change while we're here. I know it."

Gwaine, who had been listening, scoffed. "I doubt it, Princess."

**Let the celebrations begin.**

"Celebrating murder." sniffed Gwen.

**A woman who they all knew to be Mary Collins appeared.**

**'There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! **

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but looked at Arthur and closed it.

**With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.'**

"Most of the time, that's the only reason those with magic attack Camelot. They want you to feel the same pain that they felt when their families were killed. Most of them don't even know that you already have felt that pain." Merlin looked at Uther sadly.

"How - how do you know of that?" gasped the King.

"Arthur went to Morgause and requested to see his mother. The Lady Ygraine told him of his birth. I lied to him to stop him killing you."

Uther looked at Arthur, who seemed unconcerned. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because when Arthur realised what he'd done, the fact that he killed you would have destroyed him."

**'Seize her!' Uther shouted.**

**Then Mary Collin disappears in a flash of smoke. Merlin then walks through the castle and sees the guard.**

**'Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?' asked Merlin.**

**The guard point Merlin in his direction. Merlin knocks on the door and enters Gaius' quarters and looks around.**

**'Hello?' Merlin calls out.**

**He wanders into the room.**

**'Hello? Gaius?' calls out Merlin.**

**Gaius is standing on a ladder in a bookcase and he looks around then falls off the ladder. Merlin's eyes glow gold as Gaius' fall slows and a bed comes hurtling towards him which the old man lands softly on.**

**'What did you just do?' asked Gaius.**

"You knew as well, Gaius?" asked Gwen.

Gaius smiled at her. "Of course I knew. A bed flying across an entire room is a little obvious."

Everyone looked at Merlin, who shrugged and grinned. "Who knew?"

**'Erm...' said Merlin.**

**'Tell me!' demanded the old man.**

**'I, I, I have no idea what happened.' Merlin attempted to lie.**

"You really can't lie, can you Merlin?" grinned Gwaine.

"I got better!" Merlin protested.

**'If anyone had seen that...' said Gaius.**

**'Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with me. That, that was...'stuttered Merlin.**

**'I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!' said Gaius.**

"I would never allow Merlin to study magic. I'd already lost one person I loved to Uther, I wasn't going to lose another!" said Hunith fiercely.

**'Nowhere,' said Merlin.**

**'So how is it you know magic?' asked Gaius suspiciously.**

**'I don't.' said Merlin.**

**'Where did you study? Answer me!' growled Gaius.**

**'I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught.' Merlin said.**

**'Are you lying to me, boy?' said Gaius.**

**'What do you want me to say? 'asked Merlin desperately.**

**'The truth!' said Gaius.**

**'I was born like this!' said Merlin.**

"You used to be a nightmare to keep secret!" laughed Hunith. "I remember when you once had an argument with Will, you came home and all the plates and bowls smashed!"

Merlin chuckled. "What about when I made you float for an entire afternoon?"

Both Merlin and Hunith laughed and Uther frowned. The boy's laugh was similar to the laugh of an old friend of his, Balinor. But of course, the boy couldn't be a relation of his, could he?

**'That's impossible! Who are you?' said Gaius.**

**'Oh, erm...' said Merlin.**

**[pulls off backpack]**

**'I have this letter.' Said Merlin.**

**'I, I don't have my glasses.' Said Merlin.**

**'I'm Merlin.' Said Merlin.**

**'Hunith's son?' said Gaius.**

"I don't know why you felt the need to ask, Gaius. You had met me before."

"Well, yes, but you were very young." uncle and nephew smiled at each other and Arthur felt a stab of jealousy. Merlin had a family, while all he had was Uther, who acted more like a sovereign than a father.

**' Yes!' said Merlin sounding relieved.**

**'But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!' said Gaius.**

**'It is Wednesday.' Said Merlin.**

Everyone laughed as Gaius blushed slightly.

**'Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there.' Said Gaius.**

**'You, you won't say anything about, erm...' said Merlin sounding scared.**

"You really were scared, weren't you?" Gwen frowned gently.

**'No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.' Said Gaius.**

**Merlin looked over at Camelot.**

"It looks beautiful at night." he smiled. "Especially when there's a full moon."

Arthur shoved him. "You're such a _girl_, Merlin!"

**Then Hunith's voice over began. 'My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. **

**It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. **

"Oh, nothing much. By the way, did Marcus ever get his voice back, Mother?" Merlin looked at Hunith, guilt on his face.

Hunith frowned at her son. "Yes, about a week after you left."

"Oh good, it wasn't permanent." Merlin sighed in relief.

"It shouldn't have been done in the first place, Merlin! Whatever possessed you to take his voice away?"

"He said that because I didn't know who my father was, you mustn't have known who he was either, which made you a whore! I wasn't just going to stand there and let him insult you, Mother!"

"Oh, Merlin." Hunith sighed.

**He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. **

"Oh, I think you managed to find that." smiled Arthur.

**I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.'**

**The scene cut to Morgana and Uther.**

Merlin and Gwen sighed. "She used to be so nice." Gwen said sadly.

**'Morgana.' Asks Uther.**

**'Yes?' she says.**

**'What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?' asks the king.**

**'I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. **

Arthur glared at his father. "She's right." he said hotly.

**That poor mother.'**

**'It was simple justice for what he'd done.' Said Uther coldly.**

**'To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.' Said Morgana.**

**'You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.' Said Uther.**

"It wasn't as bad as it is now," Merlin looked down sadly.

**'How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?' asked Morgana.**

**'Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! **

**You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.'**

**'I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!' said Morgana.**

**'I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer'**

**'You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!' said Morgana.**

"Which is part of the reason she hates you so much."

Uther looked at Arthur in shock. His son's voice was so harsh, Uther began to wonder if maybe Arthur hated him also.

**The scene cut to Lady Helen's campsite where Lady Helen was humming.**

**'Hello? Gregory?' she greets her guard.**

**'Lady Helen.' Says Gregory.**

**'Is all well?' the Lady asks.**

**'Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.' Says Gregory.**

**'That's good.' Said Lady Helen.**

**'I'll be outside if you need me.' the guard informs his lady.**

**Gregory draws his sword.**

**'Who's there? Who's there?' the guard calls out.**

**'Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp.' Mary Collins curses the voodoo doll. She then stabs it where Lady Helen dies.**

**'Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.' She chants another spell. And turns into Lady Helen.**

Gwaine looked at Merlin. "Can you do that?" he asked.

"What, turn into a woman? Why d'you want to know? Fancy your chances?" Merlin grinned at his friend, who blushed.

"I just wanted to know," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Merlin laughed. "Yes, I can change my appearance, yes I _have_ changed my appearance, and no I'm not telling you when."

**A voice called, 'Merlin! Merlin!'**

"You know Merlin, hearing voices in your head is the first sigh of madness." teased Arthur

**Merlin wakes up and enters Gaius' chambers.**

**'I got you water. You didn't wash last night.' Said Gaius.**

**'Sorry.' Said Merlin.**

**'Help yourself to breakfast.' Said Gaius.**

**Merlin sits down with Gaius to some water porridge.**

Gwaine shuddered. "That looks disgusting."

Merlin shrugged. "I've eaten worse."

**Gaius waited till Merlin had sat down then he knocked a jug of water over. Merlin instinctively caught it, his eyes flashing golden. Before he let it go and it splashed all over the floor.**

"That's something I've noticed, Merlin."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Oh?"

"When you do magic, and when Morgana does magic, the colour of your eyes is different. I mean, it's still gold, but your's seems to be a pure gold, while Morgana's looks sort of dirty and corrupted. It's strange."

"Not really. It's probably something to do with the type of magic we use." Merlin replied, frowning. He'd never really thought about it.

**'How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind.' Asked Gaius.**

**'I don't know any spells.' Said Merlin.**

"I do now." Merlin smiled.

**'So what did you do? There must be something.' Said Gaius.**

**'It just happens.' Said Merlin.**

**Merlin began to clear up the mess.**

**'Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. **

**Here.' Said Gaius.**

**Gaius placed a small bottle and a sac on the table.**

**'Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.'**

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

**'Okay,' said Merlin.**

**'And here.' Said Gaius holding up a sandwich, which Merlin took with a chuckle.**

**'Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.' Said Gaius grimly.**

**Merlin eats as he walks to Sir Olwin's quarters. He knocks on the door and old, blind, squinty Sir Olwin answers.**

**'Erm, I brought you your medicine,' said Merlin.**

**Sir Olwin pops the cork and begins drinking.**

**'Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at...' said Merlin, too late.**

**'I'm sure it's fine.' Said Merlin.**

"Ow!" Gaius hit Merlin across the back of his head.

"You should have told him before he started drinking it!"

Merlin batted Gaius' hands away. "I'm sorry! He was fine!"

Gaius frowned. "That's not the point, Merlin!"

**Merlin is now crossing the training ground where he comes across Arthur bullying his current servant.**

"It looks really bad from your point of view." Arthur looked down ashamedly.

"It's alright, you changed." Gwen gave Arthur a gentle smile.

**'Where's the target?' mocked Arthur.**

**Arthur's gang laughed at the prince.**

**'There, Sir?' said Morris.**

**'It's into the sun?' said Arthur.**

**'But, it's not that bright.' Said Morris.**

**'A bit like you, then?' retorted Arthur cruelly.**

"Arthur Pendragon! I would have thought you would have known better!" scolded Hunith.

Arthur looked down. "I'm sorry Hunith. I really don't know why I acted like that."

Hunith raised her eyebrows. "So long as you're sorry."

**'I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?' said Morris.**

**Morris begins to carry the target to the other side of the training ground.**

**'Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy.' growled the knight called Sir Jamieson.**

**'This'll teach him.' said Arthur.**

**Yeah.' Encouraged Sir Amos.**

**'He he. Teach him a lesson.' Laughed Sir Jamieson.**

**Arthur throws a dagger at the target the servant was still carrying.**

Arthur didn't think he'd look up from the floor. He didn't realise how foolish he'd been. Morris could have been seriously hurt.

**'Hey! Hang on!' said Morris.**

**'Don't stop!' laughed Arthur.**

Merlin laughed. "Prat!"

**Morris takes a few steps back.**

**'Here?' asked Morris.**

**Gwen opens an upper window and shakes a rug frowning as she watches Arthur bullying the serving boy.**

"How on earth did you end up falling for him?" laughed Gwaine.

Gwen smiled. "He changed."

**'I told you to keep moving!' called out Arthur.**

**Arthur threw another dagger.**

**'Come on! Run!' calls Arthur.**

**Morris shuffles along trying to carry the large board of wood and Arthur throws more daggers.**

**'Do you want some moving target practice?' asks Arthur.**

**Morris drops the target which rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.**

**'Hey, come on, that's enough.' Said Merlin.**

**'What?' said Arthur.**

**'You've had your fun, my friend.' Said Merlin.**

**'Do I know you?' asked Arthur, coming towards Merlin.**

**'Er, I'm Merlin,' responded Merlin, holding out a hand to Arthur for the prince to take.**

**'So I don't know you.' Arthur stated.**

"I think that was obvious, Princess."

"Shut up, Gwaine." replied Arthur

**'No.' admitted Merlin.**

**'Yet you called me "friend."' Arthur said.**

**'That was my mistake,' agreed Merlin.**

**'Yes, I think so,' Arthur thinking that things were going his way.**

**'Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass,' said Merlin.**

Gwaine snorted and Uther looked outraged, but a sharp look from Gaius made him keep quiet.

**Merlin starts walking away.**

**Arthur snorts, 'nor I one who could be so stupid.'**

"You really did start arguing the moment you met, didn't you?" Hunith smiled at the Prince she thought of as a son, who smiled back at her.

"And they haven't stopped since!" laughed Gaius.

**Merlin stops walking.**

"Oh, you've angered the great and powerful Merlin, Arthur. I'd run for your life, if I were you."

Arthur threw his pillow at Gwaine's head. "Shut up, Gwaine."

**'Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?' asked Arthur.**

**'No.' said Merlin.**

**Would you like me to help you?' asked Arthur.**

**'I wouldn't if I were you,' retorted Merlin in a threatening voice.**

**Arthur laughed,**

**'Why? What are you going to do to me?' asked the arrogant Prince.**

**'You have no idea,' said Merlin in a mysterious voice.**

"You really could do some serious damage to him, couldn't you?" Gwaine glanced curiously at Arthur, before turning to Merlin, who shrugged.

"Probably, if I could bring my self to do it." the warlock agreed.

**'Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon.' Arthur said.**

**Merlin looks and just takes a swing at him. **

Gwen burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Merlin!" she said when he looked at her. "But I knew from the moment you tried to punch him that you were going to loose!"

Merlin chuckled. "But remember, Gwen, I was in disguise!"

**Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.**

**'Whoa,' said Sir Leon.**

**Gwen cringes at Merlin's position.**

**'I'll have you thrown in jail for that,' said Arthur.**

**'What, who do you think you are? The King?' asked Merlin.**

"You really had no idea did you?"

Merlin shook his head at Arthur. "I thought you were just a knight, although if I'd have known you were the Prince, I'd probably still have called you out on what you were doing to Morris. It was cruel."

Arthur looked down and Merlin nudged him. "It's alright, he finds it quite funny now. He tells it to anyone who'll listen."

Smiling, Arthur looked round at Gwen, who nodded in confirmation. "He tells all the new staff how much of an ass you _were_ and how much you've changed, and usually, you walk past just as he's telling everyone, and when they see you and Merlin bickering with each other, it makes them feel at ease."

**'No. I'm his son, Arthur.' Arthur responded.**

**Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees. Merlin is escorted down to the cells by guards.**

**Mary Collins disguised as the beautiful Lady Helen crosses the drawbridge and enter Camelot.**

**Mary Collins' true reflection appears in the puddle.**

"How did that happen?"

Merlin sighed slightly and turned to the King. "When you change your appearance with magic, it doesn't actually change what you truly look like, it's just a glamour that shows everyone what you want them to see. Reflective surfaces aren't affected by spells, so they show a person's true form. That's why when most sorcerers change their looks, they avoid mirrors and the like."

Merlin tried to control his shock as Uther nodded to him in thanks.

"See," Arthur whispered in his ear, "I told you he'd change."

**Mary Collins enters the throne room to where Uther and some of his court members are currently.**

**'Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations,' said Uther graciously.**

Merlin and Gaius snorted.

**'The pleasure's all mine,' said Mary Collins.**

**'How was your journey?' asked Uther.**

**Mary Collins faked a sigh, 'Oh, the time it took, Sire.' She said softly.**

**Uther took one of her hands and kissed it, 'Well, it's always worth the wait.'**

**'It will be,' said Mary Collins obviously thinking of her plot to kill Arthur.**

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be worth all your trouble when a chandelier falls on you and you die before you even have a chance at killing Arthur!" Merlin chuckled and Arthur shook his head.

**Merlin is in his cell sleeping on the straw floor.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' the mysterious voice calls.**

**Merlin wakes and hears the voice coming from the floor underneath him jumps up away from the voice calling to him.**

**'Merlin,' the voice calls again.**

**Merlin moves towards the floor putting his head close to ground to see what the voice was.**

**'Merlin,' said Gaius in surprise.**

"You looked ridiculous, I can only imagine what the guards thought you were doing." said Gaius flatly.

**The cell door opens and Gaius steps in leaving the guards behind him.**

**Gaius sighed at his young ward, 'You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.'**

"Can't argue with that one, Merlin."

"Oh, shut up Arthur."

"You _are_ an idiot, though."

"I only _pretend_ to be an idiot. You however, actually _are _a prat."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it. For once."

Uther gaped at this show of friendship between Prince and servant. He couldn't believe how Arthur let the boy insult him, and how he even insulted the boy back!

**'I'm sorry,' said Merlin.**

**'You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released,' said Gaius.**

**'Oh, thank you! Thank you!' Merlin all but shouted enthusiastically.**

**Gaius frowns at Merlin for his excitement.**

"Naïve, unknowing boy." smiled the physician.

Merlin shrugged. "I really didn't care. I was just glad to be out of the place. I never did like barred doors."

Hunith placed a hand on Merlin's knee and he smiled softly. "I'm fine, Mother."

**'I won't forget this.' Merlin vowed.**

**'Well, there is a small price to pay,' said Gaius an evil glint in his eyes.**

"Somehow, Gaius, Merlin has managed to copy that look. You've been a bad influence on him." Smiled Gwen.

Hunith laughed. "Merlin's always been able to pull that face. I used to dread seeing it, especially when he was with Will. Who knew what the two of them had done?"

"We didn't do much!" Merlin protested weakly.

Hunith scolded him, although the smile on her face let everyone know she didn't mean it. "No, you didn't do anything, did you, Merlin? Except put frogs in the grain stores, and every single time we got rid of them you did it again!"

"It was Will's idea!" Merlin laughed. "I just went along with it!"

**Merlin is now in the stocks being pelted by fruit and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.**

"Only Merlin would enjoy being in the stocks." Gwaine laughed.

**'Oh, no,' said Merlin, his statement at odds with the way he was beaming at the town children.**

"It's actually quite fun, we play tag and hide-and-seek once I've been let out." Merlin smiled at the thought of the children.

"You do what? You mean, you're not actually in the stocks for the entire time I set for you?" asked Arthur incredulously.

Laughing, Merlin shook his head. "The children beg the guards to let me out so that they can play with me. I'm an older-brother figure to most of them."

Arthur frowned. "Most of them?"

Merlin looked down, saddened. "There's two twins, about 3 years old, they live with a friend of their mother, because both their parents died in a fire. They call me Papa."

Hunith gasped. "Oh, the poor dears!"

Merlin gave a sad smile. "They don't actually remember their parents. As far as they're

concerned, I am their father. They've called me Papa ever since the fire."

"When was it?"

"When they were around 7 months old. I guess I kind of adopted them, along with Hannah."

Hunith frowned. "Who's Hannah?"

"The woman they live with. They call her Mama. Everyone in the town just goes along with it, it makes life easier."

**Gaius laughs at the boy.**

**'Thanks,' Merlin rolls his eyes at his Great Uncle.**

**The children leave and Gwen approaches Merlin.**

**'I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid,' said Gwen.**

**'Right. I'm Merlin.' Merlin introduced himself by doing his best whilst in the stocks to shake hands with the once and future queen. 'Although, most people just call me Idiot.'**

"See, you said it yourself, Merlin!" joked Arthur, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, as everyone chuckled.

**'No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave,' said Gwen.**

"It was." the future Queen smiled.

**'It was stupid,' said Merlin.**

**'Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him.' said Gwen.**

"I could have beaten him six feet under if I'd have wanted to." Merlin said quietly.

**Merlin snorted, 'Oh, I...I can beat him.' said Merlin confidently.**

**'You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows,' said Gwen.**

Gwaine snorted. "But you beat off a wyvern."

"Well, wyverns aren't that smart, it was easy to persuade them they didn't want to eat us."

Merlin smiled, but his smile dropped as Gwaine looked at him seriously.

"You mean _command_ them not to eat us."

Merlin leaned closer to him. "Shut up! I haven't told Mother that I'm a Dragonlord!"

"Why not?" Gwaine whispered back.

Merlin looked sad. "Because that means telling her that my father's dead, and I don't want to hurt her like that."

**'Thanks,' said Merlin.**

**'No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well...' Gwen trailed off.**

"And you like rough, tough, save the world kind of men, don't you Gwen?" Merlin teased.

Gwen blushed. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Merlin grinned. "Nope!"

**'What?' Merlin demanded.**

**'You don't look like that.' Gwen said.**

**Merlin motions for Gwen to move closer to him where he whispers, 'I'm in disguise.'**

"Well at least you told the truth about something!" Arthur bumped Merlin's shoulder and smiled when his friend laughed and shoved him back. He pretended not to notice his father's shocked glare. Merlin was his friend, and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

**Gwen laughs, 'Well, it's great you stood up to him.'**

**'What? You think so?' asks Merlin sounding pleased.**

Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Oh, come on Arthur!" Merlin tried to defend himself. "You know it's not like that!"

Arthur laughed. "Relax, Merlin! I was joking!"

**'Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero,' said Gwen.**

**'Oh, yeah?' sounding pleased.**

**Gwen nods, 'Mm-hmm.'**

**The children re-approach with more rotten fruit.**

**'Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting.' Merlin laughs and Gwen moves away before she too gets pelted with fruit.**

**Merlin is now back in Gaius' chambers where he sits down to eat.**

**'Do you want some vegetables with that?' asks Gaius.**

Hunith smiled. "That sound like something you would say, Gaius."

Merlin smiled at his mother. "I guess we know where I inherited the quick retorts from then?"

**Merlin snorts, 'I know you're still angry with me.'**

**'Your mother asked me to look after you,' said Gaius.**

"Indeed she did, and you're making it very difficult!" Gaius scolded his ward and the boys shoulders dropped.

"It's not my fault," he muttered. "Blame Uther."

"Merlin," Sighed Gaius. "I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just saying that I would like it if you were a _little_ bit more careful."

"Sorry Gaius. I'll try."

Hunith watched the exchange and smiled a sad smile. Although she loved that Merlin was so close to his Uncle, she wished that it was Balinor who was the father in his life.

**'Yes.' Said Merlin interested.**

**'What did your mother say to you about your gifts?' asked the old man.**

**'That I was special.' Was all Merlin said.**

**'You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before,' agreed Gaius.**

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin looking like Gaius had all the answers.**

**'Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive,' said Gaius.**

"And powerful." Gaius muttered, although no-one heard him but the King, who fixed the servant boy with a slight glare and a curious look.

**'What's the point if it can't be used?' said Merlin frustrated.**

**'That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin,' said Gaius.**

**'Did you ever study magic?' asked Merlin.**

**'Uther banned all such work twenty years ago,' said Gaius.**

"And that would be a 'yes' then, Gaius?" smirked Gwaine.

**'Why?' asked Merlin.**

**'People used magic for the wrong end at that time. **

Merlin and Arthur snorted at the same time.

"Yes, the King did use magic for the wrong end at that time. Thank you for clearing that up for us, Gaius." Lee Lee's voice echoed from the ceiling and Gwaine glanced up and grinned. He liked this girl.

Merlin bit back a laugh at Uther's reaction to Lee Lee's words. He looked as though he'd been slapped in the face.

**It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons.'**

**'What? All of them?' asked Merlin shocked.**

**'There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it.**

Shifting uncomfortably, Merlin gave a slight cough. Arthur and Uther turned to glare at him accusingly.

"Tell me you didn't."

Merlin gave a slight flinch. "I gave Kilgharrah my word, Arthur. On my Mother's life. It was the only oath I could make strong enough that he'd believe it and help me, and obviously I had to honour it."

Arthur sighed. "He destroyed half of Camelot."

"In my defence, I didn't know he was going to do that. But you understand why he did?"

Uther's glare intensified. "Perhaps because the beast is a cruel, soulless animal, who takes pleasure in the pain of others and thinks of nothing but itself?"

Merlin turned to glare coldly at the King and Arthur's eyes widened as Uther's pace paled and he shifted away from the young warlock. "Perhaps, _Uther_, it was because you had _murdered_ his entire race, including his wife and children, and because, short of killing your son, which he will _never_ do, destroying Camelot and it's people was the greatest pain he could give you in return! He was locked away for 20 years with nothing but his grief and anger, I'm surprised he's not insane!"

"That dragon is nothing but a beast! As were they all!" hissed Uther.

"The dragons would have lived in peace if you had just let them be! In fact, all your problems with magic are your own fault! The more you try to destroy what you see as an enemy, the more enemies you create for yourself!" Merlin was standing now, his fists clenched and shaking.

Hunith stood and gently placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Merlin, go outside before someone in here is hurt."

"I'm fine, Mother." Merlin said stiffly, but Arthur could see his eyes start to flicker gold.

"Merlin, go." He ordered.

Merlin quickly looked Arthur, gave a brief nod of thanks, and stalked out the door into the garden. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath. There was a strangled yell, then a shockwave that shook the entire room.

Hunith blanched. "Arthur, please go see if he's ok. He's never let that much magic out before."

Quickly leaving, Arthur looked back to see Gaius and Hunith glaring at his father. He gave a quick grin before following Merlin out the door. As much as he loved his father, it gave him great joy to have him get taken down a peg or two.

Hunith stood up, as did Gaius. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, if you _ever_ upset my son like that again, it will be everyone else I send outside, and you will stay to face his wrath."

"And believe me, Sire, when I say that you would quite probably not survive, if the garden is anything to go by." Gaius added, motioning out the window.

Gwen and Gwaine gasped as they saw the state it was in. There wasn't a thing left alive.

Merlin walked back in with Arthur, both of them laughing, and Uther gave him a fearful glance.

**Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen.**

**She needs it for her voice.' Gaius explained to Merlin.**

**Merlin is walking up the balcony corridor where he enters Lady Helen's chambers.**

**Merlin puts the potion bottle down on the table and notices a special book. **

"Is that a magic book?" Gwen asked tentatively.

Merlin smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

**Lady Helen walks in and Merlin tries to cover the evidence that he had been snooping up.**

**'What are you doing here?' asked Mary Collins looking like an unimpressed lady.**

**'An...I, I was asked to deliver this,' said Merlin quickly picking the bottle up from the table and showing "Lady Helen" it.**

**They see Mary's reflection on the half covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the little bottle and quickly exits the room.**

**Merlin is walking across the lower town where he passes Arthur and his gang of knights.**

**'How's your knee-walking coming along?' asked Arthur.**

**Merlin keeps walking on.**

"Good." Hunith nodded approvingly.

**'Aw, don't run away!' laughed Arthur.**

**Merlin stops. "From you?" he asked**

**Arthur sighs, 'Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.'**

**'Look, I've told you you're an ass,' said Merlin turning to face the prince. 'I just didn't realise you were a royal one. **

Gwaine snorted. "Tell him straight, Merlin! Ow!" He yelped as Arthur punched him in the arm.

**Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?'**

**Arthur laughs 'I could take you apart with one blow.'**

**'I could take you apart with less than that' said Merlin.**

"You really could couldn't you?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"I think that has already been established." Merlin airily motioned towards the window.

**'Are you sure?' asked Arthur.**

**'Come on, then,' Sir Jamieson.**

**'Fight,' cheered Sir Amos.**

**Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.**

**'...toying with him, then!' said Sir Nigel.**

**'Here you go,' said Arthur.**

**Sir Frederick handed Arthur a mace which he threw at Merlin which he promptly dropped.**

"Why must you drop everything, Merlin." sighed Gaius.

"I'm used to catching things with magic! Plus I am actually as clumsy as I look, I usually use magic to help me."

Arthur looked relieved. "Then you can start using it when I go hunting. I hardly catch anything because of you."

**Merlin picks up and Arthur professionally swing his mace around his head showing his superior skill.**

**'That a way,' cheered Sir Amos.**

**'Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth,' said Arthur.**

**'Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?' asked Merlin cheekily.**

"How dare you address my son as such!" Uther glared at Merlin, his previous caution forgotten.

"He prefers it. If you actually bothered to ask him, you'd know that he can't stand servants that are bootlickers." Merlin picked his nails and didn't even bother to look at the king. Arthur privately agreed with Merlin, however, Uther was still the king and could have Merlin executed the moment they got back to Camelot.

"Merlin." he said, and his friend understood and fell silent.

**Arthur snorted, 'You can't address me like that.'**

**'I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?' he asked with an annoying fake bow.**

**Arthur began swinging the mace with vigour an annoyed expression on his face.**

**'Come on then, Merlin! Come on!' jeered Arthur.**

**Arthur is backing Merlin into the market stalls as a large crowd gathers. Gaius who is in his chambers sees the crowd and looks and realised Merlin – once again – is in trouble. Merlin falls over.**

**Arthur laughs, 'You're in trouble now.'**

**'Oh God,' moans Merlin.**

**Merlin looks desperately around then seeing some large hooks (his eyes glowing liquid gold) magically entangles Arthur's mace around them. **

"I demand a rematch!" cried Arthur.

Uther nodded approvingly. "Good Arthur. Force him to fight like a normal person."

Arthur frowned. "On second thoughts, shall we call it a draw, Merlin?"

Merlin gave a smirk and nodded.

**As soon as Arthur has untangled his mace he comes back for another attack. Once again Merlin's eyes glow gold and a box moves in front of Arthur who stubs his toe on the box.**

**'OW! Argh!' yelled the Prince.**

**Arthur is pursuing Merlin again. Merlin's eyes glow golden forcing a rope under Arthur's feet to tighten making Arthur trip up.**

Gwen gave a slight giggle.

**Merlin picks up the mace and begins waving it at Arthur.**

**'Do you want to give up?' Merlin shouts.**

**'To you?' Arthur is shocked a mere servant can beat him.**

**'Do you? Do you want to give up?' Merlin repeats.**

**Arthur is moving away from the mace and catches his foot in a bucket and falls over. Merlin then spots Gaius and looks away from the fight.**

Arthur slapped Merlin round the back of the head. "Don't ever let yourself get distracted!"

**Arthur takes the moment of Merlin's distraction to knock his opponent over with a broom. Arthur's guards begin to pick Merlin up but Arthur stops them.**

**'Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. **

**There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.'**

"Hmm, let me think," Gwaine pretended to be deep in thought. "Well, you have magic, but there's just something about you…"

Arthur, Merlin and Gwen laughed at him. Hunith gave a small smile to see Merlin surrounded by friends, and Gaius frowned at Uther, who was watching the whole exchange with a dark glare.

**Merlin seemed to be trying to avoid Arthur's gaze hoping he wouldn't guess the truth.**

**The scene cut to Gaius' chambers. Gaius is giving Merlin another lecture.**

**'How could you be so foolish?' shouted the physician.**

**'He needed to be taught a lesson,' said Merlin.**

Merlin smiled, then grimaced as he remembered the last time he 'taught someone a lesson'. As a result, he had been forced to leave Ealdor.

**'Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!' scolded Gaius.**

**'What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!' said Merlin.**

"You truly were born with magic? You haven't just made it up to save yourself?"

Merlin frowned at the King. Uther's mood swings were starting to become annoying.

"I'm not the first to be born with magic. I just happen to be the most powerful. It's complicated to explain."

**'Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!' said Gaius.**

**'I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die,' said Merlin.**

Merlin gave a sad smile that no-one noticed but Uther, who was watching him.

**Merlin goes to his bedchamber. Gaius follows the boy up with a basket of medical supplies.**

**Gaius sighs, 'Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off.' He instructs.**

**Merlin removed his shirt revealing the bruises from the fight.**

Arthur winced. "I'm sorry." he said to Merlin. "I didn't realise I hurt you."

Merlin waved it off. "It's fine."

**'You don't know why I was born like this, do you?' asked Merlin softly.**

**'No.' admitted Gaius.**

**Gaius is attending to Merlin's wounds.**

**'I'm not a monster, am I?' asked Merlin softly.**

Gwen gasped. "Merlin, how could you think that?"

Wincing, Merlin looked at the floor and refused to meet anyone's eye.

Arthur frowned. "Merlin? Tell us?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "If you spent your entire life getting told that your kind were nothing but evil, heartless killers, what would you think? Half the 'evil' sorcerers are like that because we got told we were evil so we started believing it." Merlin didn't say anything else, but his eyes flickered to Uther. Arthur caught this and glared at his father.

"Why do you say 'we' all the time, Merlin?" asked Gwen.

Merlin shrugged. "They're my kin. And to be honest, if it wasn't for my mother and Gaius, I'd have gone the same way."

**Gaius looks Merlin directly in the eye, 'Don't ever think that.' He said.**

"I've been struggling with that since he was a boy." Hunith sighed.

**'Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why.' Merlin needed the truth.**

**'Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me,' said Gaius.**

**'If you can't tell me, no one can,' said Merlin.**

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me, Merlin, but I'm not omniscient." Gaius smiled.

**Gaius pours a potion into a tiny cup. 'Take this, it will help with the pain.'**

**Uther and Mary Collins who Uther thought was Lady Helen were dining together.**

**'Will you sing for me tonight?' asked Uther.**

**'You will have to wait, Sire.' The sorceress replied.**

**'You will not deny me.' said Uther.**

**'I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?' she asked.**

**'Who would dare to miss it?' said Uther.**

"Everyone should." shivered Gwen, remembering the sensation of falling asleep and waking so suddenly, covered in cobwebs.

**'How about your son?' asked Mary Collins.**

**'Well...' Uther trailed off.**

**'It seems a shame not to have met him.' the witch faked sadness.**

**'That's Arthur,' said Uther.**

**'Poor child.' said Mary Collins.**

Merlin and Gwaine snorted.

"Oh, shut up, both of you." Arthur rolled his eyes.

**'Hmm?' said the confused king.**

**'Poor child. It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother,' said the witch.**

Arthur looked down. _Or a father_, he thought.

**'Oh,' said Arthur.**

**'No.' said Uther.**

**'Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace,' said Mary.**

"Not really, when you think that we never actually got the chance to make one."

Merlin nudged him and smiled. "My mother thinks of you as a son. You know that, right?" he whispered.

Arthur gave Merlin a small smile. "Thank you."

**'Hasn't been easy,' agreed Uther.**

**'I'm sure,' smiled Mary Collins.**

**Uther smiles back at him.**

**'Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried.**

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I -"

"Don't even go there, Merlin." warned Arthur.

"I was just saying-"

"You weren't saying anything. You were leaving it alone. Weren't you?"

Merlin looked at Arthur again. "Yes. Yes, I was."

**I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom.'**

**'Well, perhaps I'll find love again. **

Arthur growled as Merlin snickered.

**But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother.' sighed Uther.**

**'Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur,' agreed the woman who would try and kill the prince.**

**Later on that night Merlin was lying awake in his bed.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' the voice was back again.**

**Merlin jumps out of bed and leaves Gaius' quarters. He runs across the square.**

**'Merlin,' the voice continued to intone.**

**Merlin follows it descending down the stairs. He magically distracts the guards by rolling their dice away from them.**

"No wonder we have so many escapees if the guards are this easy to distract!" Uther cried.

"Actually it's usually only me that distracts them like that. Most of the time the prisoners just use magic to break out." Merlin shrugged slightly

**Merlin grabs a torch and descends down the stairway.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' the voice continues to shout.**

**Merlin enters the cave.**

**'Merlin,' called the Great Dragon..**

**Merlin looked around for the source of the voice.**

**'Where are you?' Merlin calls out.**

**The Great Dragon landed in front of Merlin.**

**'I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny,' said Kilgharrah.**

"At least I'm taller than Arthur." Merlin grinned, then yelped as Arthur threw a pillow at him.

"Merlin, how would you like a trip the stocks?"

Merlin snorted but fell silent.

**'Why? What do you mean? What destiny?' asked Merlin.**

**'Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason,' responded the Great Dragon.**

**'So there is a reason?' asked Merlin.**

**'Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion,' responded Kilgharrah.**

Arthur paled.

"Arthur, don't look so scared. You'll be a great king, and the people will follow you to the death. The people of Camelot already love you." Merlin placed a hand on his friend and master's shoulder and felt him trembling.

"You've said it before, Merlin, but somehow it sounds more real coming from Kilgharrah."

**'Right,' Said Merlin awkwardly.**

**'But he faces many threats from friend **

"I didn't realise at the time, that he meant Morgana." said Merlin sadly.

Gaius reached over to place a hand on his knee. "Merlin, it's in the past. Wanting to change what happened won't solve anything."

"But this could have been avoided if you'd have let me talk to her, Gaius. She might not have followed Morgause."

"It's in the past." Said Gaius firmly.

**and foe alike,' said Kilgharrah.**

**'I don't see what this has to do with me,' said Merlin.**

**'Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion,' said Kilgharrah.**

"I told you I was more important." Merlin said smugly, laughing as Arthur rolled his eyes.

**'No. No, you've got this wrong,' said Merlin.**

**'There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't.' he said wisely.**

Arthur snorted. "I see what you mean by cryptic responses."

"I know! And then he just flies away and won't come back, and he hasn't even told me what I wanted to know!" Merlin's face was flushed slightly with annoyance.

**'But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand,' said Merlin.**

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot, Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur, you know I don't mean it. No matter how much I hated you, I didn't want you _dead_."

**Kilgharrah laughed, 'none of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.'**

**'No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot,' said Merlin.**

Merlin yelped as Arthur buried his head under a pillow.

"Arthur, please let him up." said Hunith, smiling slightly. "He needs to breathe."

Arthur gave an exaggerated sigh. "If I must,"

**'Perhaps it's your destiny to change that,' said Kilgharrah.**

**The dragon flies off.**

Merlin pointed at the pictures. "See!" he cried.

**'Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!' Merlin shouts after the dragon.**

**The next morning Gaius enters Merlin's chambers and picks up the clothes thrown all over the room.**

**'Hoy!' said the old physician.**

**Merlin suddenly wakes.**

**'Have you seen the state of this room?' said Gaius paternally.**

"It's neater than mine." Arthur said, looking pointedly at Merlin, who shrugged.

"If you had a problem with the way I do my job then you'd have sacked me, and you haven't."

"Actually I have. Several times."

Merlin smiled smugly. "But you gave me my job _back_, which proves that you like the way I do things."

**Merlin shrugs. 'It just happens,' he said.**

**'By magic?' asked Gaius.**

Gwaine snorted. "Of course, Merlin. Because Gaius will believe that for a second."

Merlin grinned at him. "It was worth a shot."

**'Yeah,' Merlin is obviously lying.**

**'Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares.'**

"Visions." corrected Merlin.

**Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.**

**'Mmm, I know the feeling,' said Merlin.**

**Merlin walks up to Morgana's chambers and into her chambers where she is currently changing behind a screen.**

"You see, Merlin! What have I told you about knocking?" Arthur frowned slightly at Merlin, but his eyes were lit up with amusement.

"The door was open." Merlin pointed out.

**'You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. **

"Likewise. Morgana. Likewise." Arthur growled.

**Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?' asked Morgana.**

Gwaine and Arthur snorted. "She thought you were Gwen!"

**Merlin pauses and looks around before he passed Morgana a dress. She begins undressing.**

**'I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?' Morgana said.**

**Merlin places the gown on the screen.**

**'Well, does it?' Morgana repeated.**

**Merlin shakes his head, 'Mm-Mmm,' said Merlin who was trying not to show his masculinity.**

**'If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't,' said Morgana indignantly.**

"I didn't want to invite her!" Arthur said indignantly.

**On the box Merlin seemed to be looking around for someway out of his current predicament.**

**'So do you know what that means?' asked Morgana.**

**Merlin shakes his head, 'Mm-Mmm.' **

**'Where are you?' she calls for her maid.**

**Morgana turns around and Merlin hides behind a cloak, 'here,' the young man says in a high pitched voice.**

**Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak of the hood to see the beautiful Lady Morgana.**

**'It means I'm going by myself,' said the lady.**

**Merlin decides its time to leave and moves to leave.**

**'I need some help with this fastening,' she said.**

**Merlin turned around looking lost. Gwen enters behind him.**

**'What are you doing here?' mouthed Gwen.**

"Thank God you came in. I didn't know what I was going to do!" smiled Merlin.

**Merlin gestured to Morgana.**

**Gwen nods, 'oh.'**

**Merlin mouths a thank you to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out from behind the screen in a new dress and carrying another one.**

**'So, it's whether I wear this little tease...' said Morgana holding up a maroon gown. '...or give them a night they'll really remember?'**

**Once again they cut to Lady Helen's chambers where a serving girl was tending to the impostor. She is brining a bowl of fruit to the woman. She knocks on the door which is opened by a dark haired woman.**

**'Lady Helen.' The serving girl that Gwen and Merlin knew as Bronwyn curtsied, 'Compliments of the King.'**

**'Come in,' Mary invites the girl in.**

Merlin gave a slight growl and Arthur looked at him curiously.

"Merlin?"

"I'm fine. You'll probably see later."

"Is it about Bronwyn?" asked Gwen.

Merlin nodded sadly.

**Mary sits at the table and picks up an apple.**

**'So sweet. How will I ever repay him?' asked Mary Collins.**

"Oh, I don't know. How about by _not_ killing his son?" Merlin frowned at the pictures.

**'When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance.' The girl said.**

**'So am I,' Lady Helen's face had a slightly sinister look to it.**

**'I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel.' the girl prattled on.**

**Bronwyn removes the cover from the mirror and sees the old face of Mary Collins' in the mirror. She tries to leave. But the woman grabs her arm and the girl falls down dead.**

Gwen gave a sob and Merlin looked down sadly.

"So that's what happened to her." murmured Uther.

**Gaius and Merlin enter the banquet hall where the nobles and courtiers are already in attendance. Merlin sees Arthur and a group of his Knights laughing.**

**'...Merlin...' Arthur is saying and his knights laugh '...so I stood up and...' he pretends to punch one of his mates stomach again at which they laugh again.**

**Morgana enters the hall and all the men stare at her.**

**'God have mercy,' breathed Arthur.**

"I can't believe I ever thought her beautiful." Arthur shuddered

**Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes.**

"Merlin, what is it with you and evil dark-haired sorceresses?" Gaius asked amusedly.

Merlin looked sheepish. "I can't help it. Her magic was calling to mine, just like Nimueh's."

Uther looked up at the mention of Nimueh. Had the boy met her?

**'Merlin. Remember, you're here to work,' Gaius reminded Merlin quietly.**

**'Oh, yeah,' Merlin was still gazing at his would-be-enemy as Arthur moves forward to talk to her.**

**Meanwhile Gwen moves over to talk to Merlin.**

**'She looks great, doesn't she?' said Gwen.**

**'Yeah,' said Merlin wistfully.**

Merlin sighed.

**'Some people are just born to be queen,' said Gwen.**

"I've had a taste of Queen Morgana, and I have to say, I don't want another one!"

Merlin laughed. "You can say that again, Arthur!"

**'No!' shouted Merlin.**

**'I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?'**

Merlin coughed pointedly.

Gwen blushed and shoved him. "Oh shush, Merlin!"

**'Oh,' he chuckled, 'come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men.'**

**'No, I like much more ordinary men like you,' said Gwen.**

"Someone has a crush!" Gwaine sang.

**'Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary,' said Merlin darkly.**

"Definitely not ordinary." Merlin muttered.

**'No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you,' Gwen said in a fluster.**

**'Thanks,' Merlin grinned.**

**Both of the servants walk away from each other awkwardly.**

**Mary Collins is sitting at her dressing table humming softly before leaving the room walking past Bronwyn's corpse on the way out. Celebratory horns announce King Uther's arrival and everyone finds their places on the table.**

**'We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, **

Hunith gave a small frown. If the King considered countless murders a pleasure, then she truly feared for Merlin's safety.

**but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora,' Uther gestured for Lady Helen herself to the applause of the other guests.**

**Mary Collin begins to sing and as she does an enchantment falls over them all causing the banqueters to fall asleep cobwebs forming over their frozen forms. Merlin notices this and clamps his hands over his ears. She begins staring at Arthur as she pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin's eyes glow golden as he drops the chandelier on her.**

"I don't know if I told you, Merlin, but thank you." Arthur looked at Merlin, relieved.

Merlin chuckled. "You don't need to look so relieved. You survived, didn't you?"

**The courtiers wake and begin pulling the cobwebs off of themselves. Mary raises herself up off the floor to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time so he can reach Arthur and pushes him out of harms way.**

**The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor and Mary Collins dies. Uther and Arthur stare in shock at Merlin.**

"I thought you hated me." Arthur said quietly.

**'You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid,' said Uther.**

**'Oh, well...' said Merlin not sounding happy at being addressed by Uther.**

"You really don't like him, do you?" Gwaine said quietly as he looked at his friend, who shook his head.

"He murders my kin. I have every reason to both hate and fear him."

**'Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded,' Uther declared.**

**'No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness,' Merlin blathered.**

**'No, absolutely. This merits something quite special!' Uther decided.**

**'Well...' Merlin trailed.**

**'You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant,' he decided.**

**Merlin and Arthur looked away from each other both looking unhappy.**

"I don't know who looked more unhappy with that!" laughed Gaius.

"It was me." said Arthur and Merlin at the same time, then they looked at each other and laughed.

**The court then applauds.**

**'Father!' Arthur complained.**

**Gaius knocks on Merlin's bedroom door and enters.**

"See, Merlin? Gaius knows how to knock."

Merlin ignored Arthur.

**'Seems you're a hero,' said Gaius.**

**'Hard to believe, isn't it?' said Merlin.**

Gwaine shook his head, but said nothing. Merlin put himself down far too much. Perhaps Gwaine needed to have a little talk with Arthur…

**'No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?' Gaius reminded Merlin.**

**'But...that was magic,' said Merlin.**

**Gaius nods, and now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.'**

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin.**

**'I saw how you saved Arthur's life,' said Gaius.**

Gaius smiled proudly.

**'Oh, no,' said Merlin.**

**'Perhaps that's its purpose,' said Gaius thoughtfully.**

**Merlin sighed, 'my destiny.'**

**'Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me,' he smiled at his ward.**

"I could barely perform the first page. I figured that someone of Merlin's talent would find it much more useful than I did." Gaius glanced slightly at Uther, who looked furious at Gaius' 'treachery'.

**Gaius handed Merlin a large leather bound book that Merlin immediately unlatches.**

**Merlin snorted, 'but this is a book of magic.'**

**Which is why you must keep it hidden,' said Gaius.**

"It's under your floorboards, isn't it?"

Merlin gaped at Gwaine, then snapped his fingers.

A book landed in his lap. "Not anymore." He grinned

**'I will study every word,' smiled Merlin.**

"I need a new one." said Merlin thoughtfully. "Did Uther destroy _all_ books of magic, Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head. "There is a secret room full of them hidden in the library. I'll tell Geoffrey that I sent you to look at them when we return to Camelot."

Merlin smiled, completely ignoring Uther's look of outrage.

**A guard knocks on the door and Merlin is quick to hide the magic book.**

**The guard enters and says, 'Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away.'**

**'Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants,' said Gaius.**

The pictures faded to black and everyone sighed.

"Well, that was fun." said Gwaine, flashing Merlin and Arthur a grin.

"What happens now?" asked Gwen. "That girl said we'd be in here for a while."

There was a flash of light and a note landed on Merlin's lap. "Hello, Lee Lee here, you're going to watch the rest of the 'pictures', don't worry! But I thought you might want a food break, given that it's around lunch time. For whoever's cooking (do NOT let Gwaine or Arthur in the kitchen) there are instructions on how to use everything on the wall of the kitchen. You have half an hour until the fun restarts!" Merlin read. "Food, anyone?"

Hunith stood. "I'll do it." As she walked past Merlin and Arthur, she kissed them both on the head affectionately.

Merlin smiled at his mother, but Arthur sat still, with tears forming in his eyes. He got up abruptly and walked out.

Merlin sighed and handed his magic book to Gwen. "Do not let Gwaine touch this. I'll be back in a minute."

Uther stood up. "I will talk to him. He is _my_ son."

Glaring at the King, Merlin took a deep breath. "With all the respect I can give you, granted it's not a lot, but still, You are the _last_ person that Arthur will want to see right now. He needs comfort and reassurance and even if you were capable of giving them, you wouldn't understand how Arthur feels anyway. You've never been without a parent. I have. Now if you'll excuse me." He left and Uther gaped at the door.

There was another flash of light, this time in Gwaine's lap. "You yell at that asshole of a King, Merlin! From Lee Lee x." he read amusedly, before turning to Uther. "I don't think the person who brought us here likes you."

Uther's face turned red with fury, but at a sharp look from Gaius, he sat down.

_**A.N. - Hope you like it! Big thanks to The Potters of the Future, who is letting me copy and paste the episodes from her story 'Time Travel And Tv' (You should read it, it's pretty good)**_

_**And I have changed my mind. I'm going to publish them a chapter at a time. (mainly because the other chapters aren't finished.)**_


	3. Valiant

"Arthur?" Merlin called, standing a little way away from his Prince.

"What do you want, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and walked forward to place his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You're my brother in all but blood, Arthur. Never forget that. My mother counts you and Gwen as family, and she'll treat you like it."

Arthur let out a deep sigh. "It's just…I never had a mother, and when your mother does things like that, it makes me think of what I could have had." Arthur's voice cracked while he spoke and Merlin frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

Arthur shook his head, so Merlin sat next to him and put his arm round Arthur.

Arthur dropped his head onto Merlin's shoulder and cried.

…...

"So, let me get this straight," said Gwaine, sitting up straight as he finished his food. "Merlin is a sorcerer, Arthur _knows_ that Merlin is a sorcerer, and Uther had better watch his back because Arthur plans on keeping Merlin alive _and_ the person who controls this place doesn't like him. Did I miss anything?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't think you did."

"Where are Merlin and Arthur?" Hunith asked, coming out of the kitchen with her own food.

"They went into the garden a while ago, Arthur was a little upset." explained Gaius.

The door opened quietly and then closed. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath.

"What is this, a funeral?" grinned Merlin from in front of a decidedly more cheerful Arthur.

"We were worried about where you were." smiled Gwen.

"The girl who brought us here appeared in the garden." said Arthur, grabbing some food for himself and Merlin. "She was telling us a few things. Who not to trust and whatnot."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "I hadn't even thought about that second one."

"Me neither," agreed Arthur. "I don't even think I've met him."

Gwaine was about to ask who, but the black box flared into life again.

**The voice of the Great Dragon was heard once more, 'in a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.'**

**The Knight Valiant enters the shady shop.**

Merlin gave a slight sigh and Arthur winced.

"Merlin I-"

"Arthur, it's alright. You had a valid argument for sacking me."

Hunith gaped. "Arthur sacked you?"

"Later, Mother."

**'I understand you have a shield for me,' Valiant spoke.**

**The unknown merchant gestures to Valiant who follows him to behind the counter.**

**'With your sword craft and this shield, I guarantee you will win,' said the shop owner.**

Arthur grinned. "Or not."

**'Show me how it works,' demanded Valiant.**

**Certainly. Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle.' The shop owner who was deemed a sorcerer said.**

**The snakes slither out of the shield. **

**'When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralysed,' the sorcerer said.**

**The shop owner hands him the sword.**

**'The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do,' said the sorcerer.**

**'Anything?' asked Valiant.**

"Foolish man should have just left." muttered Merlin, pitying the shopkeeper.

**'Just say the word,' replied the shop owner not noticing Valiant's intention.**

**Both of the conspirators laugh.**

**'Kill him,' said Valiant.**

**A snake lashes out at the shop owner killing him instantly. Valiant rides for the city placing his helmet and seal on the table.**

**'Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament.' Valiant speaks to the Sean the Steward.**

Arthur turned to his father. "We really need a way of telling if people are who they say they are. The amount of people who have been impersonating others simple to kill others in a tournament is ridiculous."

**'Welcome to Camelot,' smiled Sean.**

**Outside the castle Arthur and Merlin are training.**

**'Ready?' Arthur asked swinging his sword.**

**'Would it make any difference if I said no?' the young warlock asked.**

"Not really." said Gwaine, who looked confused when Arthur and Merlin looked at him in shock.

**'Not really.' Arthur admitted.**

"I've said the same thing as worse people." Gwaine shrugged.

**Merlin draws his sword and Arthur attacks.**

**'Body. Shield. Body. Shield.' Arthur intones.**

**'Shield.' Merlin responds doing his best to keep up with the warrior.**

**'Head,' Arthur surprises Merlin.**

**'Head? Ow.' Merlin protests at the pain.**

**'Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying,' complained the prince.**

**Arthur tags the manservant in the back.**

**'I know. Ah.' Merlin gets hit again.**

**'Once more,' Arthur continues going.**

**'Oh, no.' Merlin pleads.**

**'To the left. To the right. And left. Head.' Arthur continues training.**

**'Ow!' Arthur gets another hit.**

**'Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win,' complained the spoilt prince.**

"Merlin hasn't." frowned Hunith. "Shouldn't you have asked a knight to help you?"

Arthur shot a look at Merlin, who rolled his eyes but defended the Prince anyway. "He did Mother. They were busy. And it's my job anyway."

**'Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body,' Merlin said.**

**'Shield,' Arthur helped.**

**'Shield. Ah.' Merlin was hit again in the head.**

**'Ow,' Merlin topples over his helmet rolling off.**

**'You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.' Arthur gave Merlin half a compliment.**

Gwen smiled. "I think that's the closest Arthur's come to giving you a real compliment, Merlin." she teased.

Merlin laughed. "He has actually given me a real compliment. Of course, he'll deny he ever said a word!"

**'Is it over?' asked Merlin looking up from the floor.**

**'That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?' Arthur threatened.**

**Merlin sighed as they resumed fighting.**

**Later Merlin walks into Gaius' living quarters dropping his armour as he goes.**

**Gaius chuckled, 'so, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?' he asked sounding like he knew the answer.**

**Merlin tapped his head.**

**'Do you hear clanging?' asked Merlin.**

"It can't have been that bad, Merlin."

Merlin shot Arthur a look. "When I find a body-switching spell, I promise you that will be the first thing you find out."

Arthur gulped slightly.

**Merlin slumps down at the table wearing his tunic as Gaius begins massaging the warlock's shoulders.**

**'Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan.' Merlin suddenly began doing magic.**

**The book on the tournament moved towards him and flipped open. Gaius was not impressed wearing an expression of extreme annoyance and slight fear he hit Merlin over the head stopping the massage.**

"That hurt, you know." Merlin grumbled.

"Do as you're told then." retorted Gaius, noticing how Uther seemed to look confused. Good, Gaius thought, it's time his opinions changed.

**'Oi!' he shouts at the same time.**

**'What've I told you about using magic like this?' Gaius scolded.**

"I could probably recite your lectures word for word!" laughed Merlin.

Hunith hit his head. "Merlin Ambrosius, that is not a good thing!"

"Ow! Sorry, Mother."

Uther frowned. Ambrosius…that rung a bell…he just couldn't think where from.

**'If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.' Merlin said.**

**'Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?' Gaius said.**

**'What would you do?' asked the still innocent boy.**

Gaius sighed. "When you were innocent."

Merlin snickered.

"What?" asked Gaius, but Merlin was too busy looking sheepishly at his annoyed mother to answer.

**'Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes.' Gaius said treating his ward.**

**'Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?' Merlin complained. **

**'I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.' Gaius suggested.**

Merlin looked at him. "Did you honestly listen to what you were saying?"

**Merlin scoffed, 'you think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties.'**

**'We all have our duties. Even Arthur,' reminded Gaius.**

**'It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory.' Merlin moaned enviously.**

**'He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure.' Gaius explained.**

**'Ah! That makes two of us.' Merlin referred to both their destiny.**

**Merlin brings Arthur's armour into Gwen's where she shows him how to put it on.**

**'So, you've got voiders on the arms,' Gwen began.**

**'Mm-mmm,' Merlin listened.**

"Oh, so you do listen to people!" exclaimed Arthur. "So you won't have any more problems with doing what I tell you, will you?"

"Well you see, Sire," grinned Merlin. "Whenever I'm around you I seem to go temporarily deaf, so I think I will be having problems, Sire."

"I'll give you 'problems'," growled Arthur. "I think dirty stables are a very serious problem, Merlin. I think you should take care of them as soon as we get back."

There was a flash of blue light again, and a note on Arthur's lap.

"Actually, when Merlin gets back he's going to be busy saving your royal backside, so he won't have time to muck out the stables. From Lee Lee x" Arthur read.

Merlin huffed. "Just brilliant. Another angry sorcerer wanting revenge on Uther."

**'The hauberk goes over your chest,' Gwen continued.**

**'The chest. The arms. The chest,' Merlin rambled.**

**'I guess you know what to do with the helmet,' laughed Gwen.'Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out,' grinned Merlin.**

**Gwen giggled as Merlin put the helmet on looking a bit of a fool. He really didn't suit armour.**

Gwaine and Arthur snorted. "You look ridiculous."

Merlin mock glared. "Arthur? You know that time you were magically given donkey ears? I'm sure I can replicate the spell."

Arthur gulped and Merlin smirked.

**'How come you're so much better at this than me?' questioned Merlin.**

**'I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad,' Gwen said.**

**'No, it's brilliant!' grinned Merlin.**

**The scene cuts to when they are on the training grounds. Merlin is struggling to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm; much to the prince's annoyance.**

**'You do know the tournament starts today?' the arrogant prince asks impatiently.**

"It was the first time he'd done it." Gwaine reminded Arthur, who shrugged.

"I thought he'd been a servant before. I didn't know he'd gone to Guinevere for help."

**'Yes, Sir,' said Merlin with a goofy look on his elfin face.**

**Merlin fixes the buckle on Arthur's gorget.**

**'You nervous?' asked Merlin.**

**'I don't get nervous,' said Arthur.**

**'Really? I thought everyone got nervous,' said Merlin in surprise.**

**'Will you shut up!' Arthur finally snaps.**

"Not nervous at all, were you, Sire?" Merlin grinned.

**Merlin ties Arthur's cape around him and places the helmet on his head completely forgetting Arthur's sword.**

"Haven't changed, I see."

Merlin flushed at his mother's words and Arthur grinned.

"Oh, do tell, Hunith." smirked Arthur.

Hunith smiled. "When he was younger, I used to send him to learn how to help with the farmers. He used to completely forget about that, and he'd come home telling me of this day he'd spent in the forest talking to 'people who were special like him'. I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop."

"You meant people with magic, didn't you?"

Merlin nodded at Gwen. "They were passing druids. They couldn't teach me any spells or things that required a proper frame of mind, but they taught me how to exercise some form of control over my powers. I'd have been caught much sooner if they hadn't have done that."

"Do you think they knew who you were, even then?" asked Gaius.

"Probably," Merlin nodded. "They never used to say my name, they always used to call me 'Little Lord'."

**'Great, yeah. I think you're all set,' Merlin completely oblivious.**

**'Aren't you forgetting something?' Merlin didn't seem to think so, so Arthur had to fill the boy in, 'my sword.'**

**Merlin's reaction was comical like he had been hit on the head with a hammer, 'oh yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that.'**

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You think?"

**Arthur furiously grabs the sword and marches off to fight.**

**'That went well,' Merlin said.**

**Gwen and Morgana are sitting excitedly in the stands as the knights walk into the tournament. Merlin peeks around to watch whilst Uther stands up in front of Morgana and introduces the tournament.**

**'Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces,' announced the tyrant king opening a box revealing the gold up for grabs. 'It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!'**

**The crowd begins cheering.**

**'I trust you will make me proud,' Uther told his son slapping him on the back and moving away.**

"Translation: no pressure or anything, but if you lose, you'll be a disgrace to me." snorted Merlin.

**The guards take Arthur and the other knights' capes and puts on the knights' helmets. Gwen whoops and Arthur faces his first opponent.**

**'Yeah! Come on!' Merlin cheers on his prince as he wins.**

**'Yeah!' cheered Merlin as Arthur won the duel.**

"Did you know I could hear you?" Arthur said offhand. "Kind of made me feel better, knowing that you were cheering for me."

Gwen smiled at her 'boys'. She knew that, even when Arthur became King and married, Merlin would still be the closest person to him.

**Valiant is now fighting in a very violent style as Arthur and Merlin watch him.**

**'Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword,' Merlin commented.**

Gwaine snickered and Gwen hit him over the head. "Behave." she scolded.

**Valiant wins and exits the arena stopping to talk with Arthur.**

**'May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?' Valiant says to the young prince.**

**'Likewise.' Arthur is polite to the noble.**

**'I hope to see you at the reception this evening,' the knight says and leaves with his servant.**

**'Creep,' Merlin says.**

**Arthur snorts looking like he agrees with Merlin.**

**Merlin snorts as well.'Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chain mail.' He orders much to Merlin's disgust.**

**Merlin is once more in his chambers reading his magic book whilst the chores are being magically done.**

Hunith hit Merlin this time, while Uther looked at the boy in shock. "You would use your magic for something as menial as your chores?"

Merlin looked at Uther with wide eyes. "Have you heard the list of chores your son gives me? Besides, it's not like I'm going to use it for anything else. It's illegal, remember?"

Uther looked slightly ashamed and Gaius nodded to himself in satisfaction.

**Gaius then enters the room at which the magic is stopped with a furtive looking Merlin.**

**'Are you using magic again?' scolded the physician.**

**'No' lied Merlin.**

Gwen giggled. "That's exactly the same face Elyan used to pull!"

**'What's all this, then?' Gaius gestures to mess on the floor.**

**Merlin shrugs not looking at his mentor.**

**'I just came to tell you that supper's ready,' the old man obviously not wanting to get into an argument today.**

**In King Uther's throne room the knights all queue up to shake hands with the King and Lady.**

**'Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord,' Valiant introduces himself to Uther.**

**'I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style,' commented Uther.**

**'Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced,"' returned the knight.**

**'I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward,' Uther said looking impressed.**

**Valiant bows to Morgana and Arthur looks on bemused.**

**'My Lady,' Valiant takes Morgana's hand and kisses it.**

**'I saw you competing today,' Morgana flirted.**

**'I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast,' Valiant wooed.**

**'That's correct,' smiled Morgana.**

**'Then I will give everything to win the tournament,' Valiant said.**

Gwaine raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

**On the screen Morgana is smiling and nodding at the traitor.**

"Birds of a feather." came Lee Le's voice from the ceiling.

Arthur looked up. "Sorry, but what?"

"Birds of a feather flock together." Lee Lee said. "It's a popular saying, meaning that people who are alike will always find each other and stick together."

**'My Lady,' Valiant walks over to shake hand with the other knights with Morgana and Gwen watching him.**

**Arthur bows to his father.**

**'Arthur,' Uther says.**

**'Father,' the younger Pendragon replies.**

**Arthur looks at his opponent as he walks over to Morgana, 'They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant,' she commented as the knights continued to congratulate Valiant.**

**'They're not the only ones,' Arthur teased.**

**'You're not jealous, are you?' smirked Morgana.**

**'I don't see there's anything to be jealous of,' responded Arthur.**

**Morgana doesn't smile back as Arthur walks off.**

**'Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament,' responded Morgana to Gwen.**

**'You don't really mean that,' Gwen said.**

"She didn't at the time but now I suppose she would." Merlin said sadly.

**'Yes, I do.' Morgana assured her.**

**At this time Merlin is in the armoury and hears a hissing sound.**

**'Hello? Is there someone there?' shouted the warlock.**

**Merlin finds Valiant's magic shield where he walks over to it and a snake blinks at him. He's about to investigate further when suddenly he finds a sword at his chest.**

**'Can I help you with something, boy?' asked Valiant.**

**'Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armour,' Merlin stutters.**

**'Then you'd best be on your way,' suggested the yellow knight.**

**'Right, yeah. No problem,' Merlin scarpers picking up the armour and stumbling on his way out.**

**Arthur is in his chambers dressed in his gambeson with his armour laid out for him to see.**

**'You did all this on your own?' asked Arthur in disbelief.**

**'Yes, Sire,' Merlin agrees enthusiastically.**

**'Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything,' Arthur said looking for fault.**

**Merlin puts on Arthur's armour flawlessly.**

**'That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse,' Arthur said insultingly.**

Merlin pouted slightly. "That was mean."

Arthur snorted. "What do you want me to say, that I'm sorry? It was true."

Hunith looked at him reproaching, but when Merlin chuckled she just shook her head.

**'I'm a fast learner,' smiled Merlin.**

**'I hope, for you sake, that's true,' Arthur replied.**

**'Good luck,' Merlin said as Arthur left.**

**Arthur now marches into the arena as Merlin watches from the side-lines.**

**'Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?' asked a laughing Gaius.**

**'It...' Merlin paused to sigh, 'it isn't totally horrible all the time,' the warlock reluctantly admitted as the two watched as Arthur fought his opponent. 'Yes!' Merlin suddenly claps as Arthur beats his opponent hands down.**

**Valiant and Sir Ewan replace him. Valiant manages to knock Ewan down pinning him down.**

**'Strike him,' Valiant orders and the snakes rise from the shield. 'Strike him,' Valiant repeated. The serpent bites Sir Ewan and Valiant stands up to cheers as Merlin and Arthur watch.**

"So you were telling the truth." Uther realised.

"No duh." came Lee Lee's voice again. "Are you really as stupid as you look? 'Cos I didn't think that was possible."

Uther looked outraged, especially when he saw his son trying not to laugh.

**'I think he's badly hurt,' said Merlin worriedly to Arthur as Gaius runs onto the court with his physicians' bag.**

**Sometime later Merlin enters the physicians' quarters as he puts down Arthur's armour.**

**'How is he?' Merlin asked.**

**'It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite,' said Gaius.**

**'How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight,' Merlin asked.**

**'But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis,' said Gaius.**

"And death." Gaius added darkly.

**'Can you heal him?' asked Merlin naively.**

**'Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote,' explained Gaius.**

**'What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?' questioned Merlin.**

"Did you honestly not use your head, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Gwen and shrugged. "The only snakes we have in Ealdor are little grass ones, and they couldn't harm a mouse, let alone a person."

**'Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die,' said Gaius softly.**

**'He was fighting Knight Valiant,' Merlin said.**

**'What's that?' Gaius asked too busy looking after Sir Ewan to properly listen to Merlin's realisation.**

**'Nothing,' Merlin said quickly before leaving Gaius to look after the knight.**

"Do you regularly have epiphanies like this?" Gwaine wondered.

Merlin nodded. "Uh huh."

**Merlin follows Valiant into his chambers where he pulls a mouse out of a cage.**

**'Dinner time. Come on,' Valiant calls to snakes who appear out of the shield and gobble up greedily.**

**Merlin after seeing this scurries away but Valiant hears and follows but is unable to follow him as Merlin successfully hides in an alcove.**

**Merlin has returned to Gaius.**

**'I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic,' Merlin hurriedly says.**

**'Are you sure?' asks Gaius.**

Merlin scoffed. "Gaius, it's me; of course I was sure!"

"Bit cocky, don't you think?" Gwaine asked nonchalantly.

Raising an eyebrow, Merlin turned to his friend. "I'm the most powerful warlock that has ever or _will_ ever live. I think I know magic when I see it."

**'The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. **

**Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur,' said Merlin.**

Arthur winced.

**'Is there any chance you might be mistaken?' Gaius said sharply.**

Merlin shook his head.

**'I know magic when I see it,' Merlin stated.**

**'Perhaps,' agreed Gaius, 'but have you any proof?' the man questioned.**

**'Don't you believe me?' questioned Merlin hurt colouring his face and voice.**

**'I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?' Gaius pointed out.**

"Easy. Arthur told me to help out."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Merlin. "It's a perfectly reasonable excuse! You've done it before."

**'What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!' Merlin exclaimed.**

**'But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight,' Gaius patiently explained.**

**'What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?' Merlin shouted.**

**'I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is,' he sighed.**

Arthur frowned. That needed to be changed. _Fast_.

**Merlin and Arthur are on the grounds as they watch a small serving boy put a ladder up to his tall knight dressed all in brown.**

**'You're telling me you've got to fight that?' said Merlin in horror.**

**'Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow,' said Arthur.**

**'Ah, and you're fast,' grinned Merlin.**

**'Exactly,' Arthur said.**

"You do catch on quick, don't you?" smiled Gwaine.

**Arthur's armour is ready and the scene cuts to stand where Morgana is stroking Gwen's cloak.**

**'You're not worried, are you?' she asked.**

**'No,' Morgana defended herself.**

**Merlin watches as Valiant puts down his shield and Gaius approaches the boy.**

**'How're you getting on?' asked Gaius.**

**'Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business,' said Merlin slightly coldly.**

Hunith sighed. "Merlin, how many times have I told you?"

Merlin hung his head. "Sorry Mother."

**Both Arthur and Valiant win their next matches with Gaius and Merlin watching the bracket.**

**'Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him,' said Merlin in alarm.**

**Merlin sits with Sir Ewain in Gaius' chambers when the physician walks in.**

**'Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me,**

**but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this,' Gaius agreed.**

**'But we don't have any proof,' said Merlin in anger.**

**'Well, if we could cure Ewain, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter,' sighed Gaius.**

**'Merlin?' Gaius asks as Merlin runs off.**

"Does he do that often?"

Gaius nodded at Gwen, throwing the sheepishly grinning Merlin an annoyed look.

**The knights are toasting each other's victory.**

**'Long live Valiant!' cheered the knights.**

Arthur smirked. "Or not."

**'So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?' questioned Uther.**

**'He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent,' said Valiant calmly.**

**Merlin is peeking into the chambers to check that Valiant is where he's supposed to be.**

**'You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you,' said Uther.**

"I think I take back my earlier statement." Uther grimaced.

**'I'd be honoured, My Lord,' said the yellow knight.**

**Merlin runs up to Valiant's guest chambers, 'Allinan,' whispered Merlin as the door unlocks.**

**Merlin takes a sword from the rack.**

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Really, Merlin? You're hopeless with a sword now, and that's _after_ I've tried to train you."

**He approaches the magical shield but moves away when he realises that someone is coming in. A snake has slithered out and is about to strike at the servant. Merlin lashes out with the sword without turning to look at it.**

Merlin turned to Arthur with a smug look. "You were saying?"

Arthur threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Merlin!"

**The other snakes follow their brother out and Merlin drops the sword, grabbing the snake rushing out of the room. **

**Back in Gaius' chambers Gaius drains some venom from the snake's teeth.**

**'I'll get started preparing the antidote,' said Gaius.**

**'I'm going to tell Arthur,' said Merlin.**

Arthur winced again.

**'You'll need this,' said Gaius handing the snake head to Merlin.**

**'And Merlin, what you did was very brave,' added the old man.**

"It was." smiled Gwen. Arthur felt a twinge of jealousy.

**Arthur is dining in his chambers with Merlin talking to him.**

**'You? You chopped its head off?' questioned the prince with a look of disbelief on his face.**

**'Ewain was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat,' Merlin protested.**

**'Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot,' said Arthur.**

Gwaine burst into laughter, Merlin chuckling along with him.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't know about Merlin then." Arthur flushed with embarrassment.

**'Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him,' retorted Merlin.**

**'I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating,' said Arthur.**

**'Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewain's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!' Merlin said in an urgent voice picking up the snake head. 'Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?' asked Merlin. Arthur picked up the snake head and looked at it as Merlin continued talking, 'I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you.' Merlin's voice went soft.**

Arthur turned to Merlin, but before he could say anything Merlin held up his hand. "That was completely different and you know it!"

**'I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true,' the prince said.**

**'I swear it's true,' the honesty shining in Merlin's face.**

**'Then I believe you.' Arthur said.**

**Valiant is being escorted the king's throne room. Gaius is treating Sir Ewain who wakes up.**

**'Welcome back,' Gaius greets the man.**

**'There was a snake on his shield. It came alive,' the knight told the physician.**

**'You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system,' Gaius told the man.**

**'I must warn Arthur,' Sir Ewain tries to get out of bed.**

**'Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King.**

"Not that it does much good. "Gaius sighed.

**Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back,' Gaius left his patient. As soon as the physician's' back was turned one of the snakes of Valiant's shield slithered over to him and once more bit him.**

**Elsewhere Uther has entered the council chamber where Arthur, Valiant and Merlin are waiting for him.**

**'Let me see this shield,' commanded the king.**

**'Don't let him get too close,' Merlin whispers to Arthur.**

Uther looked at Merlin in shock again. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't." Merlin said coldly. "The only reason you're still alive is because Arthur's not ready to be King yet, and because, for some reason I cannot fathom, he cares for you."

Uther blinked, and Gwen shivered at the harshness of Merlin's voice. "Merlin don't you think that's a little-"

"No, Gwen, I don't think it's a little harsh. Considering all he's done to my kind, I really think that's the least hurtful thing I could do or say."

**'Be careful, My Lord,' Arthur draws his sword warily.**

**Uther is inspecting the shield as Gaius enters the room.**

**'Merlin,' Gaius whispers hoping to attracts his ward's attention.**

**We need Ewain. Find out what's happening,' Arthur instructs his servant in a whisper.**

**Merlin just nods and goes to Gaius.**

**'As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield,' Valiant claims.**

**'He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive,' Arthur points out.**

**'Then how am I to know that what you say is true?' questions Uther.**

**'I have a witness. Knight Ewain was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic,' explained Arthur.**

"Or not." Gwaine snorted, hoping to relieve the tension. He failed.

**'Where is this witness?' questions the king.**

**'He should be here...' Arthur trails off. Arthur turns to Gaius and Merlin who exchange a significant look. 'Where's Ewain?' asked Arthur.**

**'He's dead,' said Merlin softly.**

**'I'm waiting!' Uther was impatient.**

**'I'm afraid the witness is dead,' said Arthur sadly.**

**'So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?' asked Uther angrily.**

**'No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from...' Arthur began.**

**'Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?' said Uther in outrage.**

Hunith narrowed her eyes at Uther. If that man said _one_ more thing about her son or upset him any more than he already had, whether on the box or not, Hunith would show him exactly why she commanded the respect of the King of her Kingdom.

**'I believe he's telling the truth!' Arthur said,**

**'My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?' questioned Valiant.**

**'I've seen those snakes come alive!' Merlin glowered.**

**'How dare you interrupt? Guards!' Uther ordered.**

**The guards begin to drag Merlin away.**

**'My Lord,' Valiant interrupted.**

**'Wait!' Uther stopped the guards.**

**'I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account,' Valiant said.**

"No, 'course not. They never do." scoffed Merlin.

**'You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour,' said Uther in approval.**

"He wouldn't know gallantry or honour if it jumped up and bit him in the balls. And neither would you, Uther." Lee Lee's voice echoed from the ceiling again and Merlin and Arthur looked up in amusement.

"Why don't you just come down here?" asked the Prince.

"Because I'm 'revising' for a test. Now shut up and watch the telly."

**'My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal,' said Valiant.**

**'Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?' Uther demanded.**

**'No!' Arthur said in outrage.**

**'Then what am I to make of these allegations?' questioned Uther.**

**'Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology,' said Arthur.**

**'Accepted,' Valiant smiled.**

**Arthur is in his chambers moping.**

**'I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool,' Arthur raged at Merlin.**

"You do that without my help!" quipped Merlin, who yelped as Arthur hit him with a pillow again.

**'I know it didn't go exactly to plan,' began Merlin.**

**'"Didn't go to plan"? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!' shouted the prince.**

**'We can still expose Valiant,' Merlin began.**

**'I no longer require your services,' said the prince coldly.**

**'You're sacking me?' said a hurt Merlin.**

**'I need a servant I can trust,' said Arthur.**

"You." said Arthur.

**'You can trust me!' says Merlin.**

**'And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!' ordered the prince.**

**Merlin is seen rushing to where the Great Dragon resides.**

**'Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye,' Merlin shouts.**

"If only talking to him were that easy." Merlin sighed.

**'If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny,' chuckled Kilgharrah.**

**'How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?' questioned Merlin.**

**'A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that,' explained the great dragon in his usual mysterious way.**

**'Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle,' snapped Merlin.**

**'That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth,' said the wise dragon.**

"In hindsight, everything that he said was true, I just didn't understand what he meant at the time." Merlin said thoughtfully.

**'What is that supposed to mean?' questioned Merlin.**

**'You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning,' the Great Dragon flapped away.**

**'Just give me a straight answer!' shouted Merlin.**

**Merlin is now sitting on the steps outside the castle when Gwen approaches him.**

**'Hello, Merlin,' she comes and sits beside him.**

**'All right?' asks Merlin.**

**'Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?' Gwen asks worriedly.**

**Merlin nods.**

**'What are you going to do?' asks Gwen in distress.**

**'Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?' Merlin snaps at Gwen.**

"Don't snap at her, Merlin!" scolded Hunith. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Sorry Mother, sorry Gwen. I was just venting." Merlin gave a small smile, which Gwen returned.

"I know." she said.

**'Because it is! Isn't it?' Gwen asks desperately, 'you have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong,' said Gwen with certainty.**

**'And how do I do that?' Merlin sighs.**

**'I don't know,' admitted Gwen.**

**Merlin looks towards a picture of a dog statue a look on his face that tells everyone an idea has occurred to him. 'That's it.'**

**'Where are you going?' Gwen asked in confusion as Merlin leapt up a spark of hope in his eyes.**

**'Do you have a wheelbarrow?' asked Merlin randomly.**

**Merlin wheels the dog in the wheelbarrow into the physician's chambers.#**

**'What are you doing with that?' Gaius asked in shock.**

**'I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves,' Merlin responded.**

"So that's how they appeared."

Merlin looked at Arthur strangely. "You already knew that."

Arthur shrugged. "Just trying to get into the story, Merlin."

Merlin sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

**Merlin placed the dog on his floor and pulled out the magic book from under the floor board.**

**'Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin incants.**

**'Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin repeats the spell.**

**In Morgana's chambers the future enemy of Camelot is dreaming of Arthur and Valiant fighting. She sees the snakes. Waking up with a start she whispers, 'Arthur.' Getting up she watches as the prince trains in the courtyard on his own.**

**Merlin tries to spell over and over again.**

**Merlin gives up and ends up in Arthur's chambers.**

**'I thought I told you to get out of my sight,' snapped Arthur.**

**'Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow,' begged Merlin. 'He'll use the shield against you.'**

**'I know,' Arthur agreed.**

**'Then withdraw. You have to withdraw,' Merlin begged.**

**'Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?' asked Arthur shortly.**

Hunith and Gwen hit the back of Arthur's head. "Ow!" he yelped.

"I dealt with Merlin thinking that he was better off dead than alive, and I will _not_ have the same thing from you!" Hunith said fiercely.

"Your life is worth more than your pride, Arthur." Gwen added.

**'Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die,' Merlin stated.**

**'Then I die,' was all Arthur said.**

**'How can you go out there and fight like that?' asked Merlin.**

**'Because I have to. It's my duty,' replied Arthur.**

**The next morning Merlin awakes and begins reciting once more.**

**Valiant is sharpening his sword in the training grounds whilst Arthur is looking around.**

**Arthur is being helped with his armour by Morris when Morgana enters. Morris bows and exits whilst Morgana begins to help her brother.**

**'Let me,' said Morgana and begins to help him.**

**'I used to help my father with his armour,' Morgana says, handing Arthur his helmet with a sad look.**

**'Thanks,' Arthur says and turns to leave his sister.**

**'Arthur, be careful,' warns Morgana.**

Arthur and Merlin sighed. "Back when she cared."

**Arthur nodded, 'See you at the feast.'**

**Arthur and Valiant enter the arena put their helmets on and begin to fight with one another.**

**Merlin is in his chambers with his eyes closed mumbling the incantation.**

**'Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin murmured there is a growl but he doesn't notice.**

**'Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin repeats but this time the dog barks. Merlin grins, 'I did it,' he yelled.**

**The dog leaps at Merlin as Merlin leaves for Gaius's quarters and Gaius himself rushes into the room.**

**'Arthur's fighting Valiant!' Gaius informs Merlin.**

**'I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later,' Merlin instructs.**

**Gaius looks at Merlin in shock then peering into Merlin's room sees the dog.**

"I still think we should have kept it." Merlin grinned.

"What did you do with it?" asked Gwen.

"Di you not notice how there was an extra dog in the royal kennels?" said Gaius.

"Gwen shook her head and Gaius and Merlin smiled. "That's what we did with it."

**Arthur fights Valiant managing to knock the helmet off the knight's head. Arthur pulls off his own helmet pulling off his head protection. Valiant is able to knock Arthur to the ground stepping on the Prince's shield. Valiant disarms Arthur who catches him before the man can strike. Valiant pins Arthur to the wall but Arthur shoves him away. Merlin takes the opportunity to work his magic.**

**'Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' the snakes come out of the shield causing the crowd to stand up in their surprise.**

**'What are you doing? I didn't summon you!' snarled the knight.**

"Just shout out that you're using magic for all to hear." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Especially when you denied it earlier. Great plan."

**'He is using magic,' Uther stood up.**

**'And now they see you for what you really are,' Arthur taunts.**

**Valiant chuckled sending the snakes to the ground, 'kill him,' was all the corrupt knight said.**

**Arthur backs up to the stands where Morgana grabs a sword from the side and flings it at with a shout of 'Arthur!' Arthur catches it.**

Arthur sighed again.

**Arthur then kills the snakes and runs Valiant through with the sword.**

**'It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all,' whispered Arthur into Valiant's ear as he drops to the ground and the crowd cheers for there prince.**

**Arthur enters the banquet hall where the courtiers are dining. Uther immediately spotted him.**

**'My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion,' Uther presented his son as the court applauds and Arthur takes Morgana by the arm.**

**'My Lady,' Arthur steers Morgana around the hall.**

**'My champion,' smiles Morgana.**

**'See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory,' Merlin comments to Gaius.**

**'And he owes it all to you,' smiled Gaius proud.**

**'Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?' questioned Morgana.**

**'He'll never apologise.**

"For anything." Arthur added to his statement. Merlin looked at him in surprise. "I guessed that you were going to say it, so…" explained the Prince.

**I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you,' laughed Arthur.**

**'Turns out he wasn't really champion material,' Morgana suggested.**

**'That was some tournament final,' Arthur said.**

**'Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince,' Morgana commented.**

**'Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something' Arthur defends.**

**'So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl,' Morgana said.**

Gwen huffed.

**'Because I wasn't,' Arthur states.**

**'You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me,' said an angry Morgana.**

**'Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you,' retorted Arthur.**

**'Fine!' Morgana snapped.**

**'Fine,' Arthur repeated.**

**Morgana storms off to talk to Gwen. Arthur turns to Merlin.**

**'Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help.**

Arthur chuckled. "Maybe I did need _some_ help."

"Some?" questioned Gwaine.

**I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you,' Arthur half apologized.**

"So he _does_ apologize to people! And all this time I thought you were joking, Merlin!" laughed Gwaine.

**'No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even,' Merlin suggested.**

**'Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant,' Arthur reminded him.**

**'Your servant? You sacked me,' snorted Merlin.**

**'Now I'm rehiring you,' replied snorted.**

**'My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables,' Arthur finished.**

Merlin sighed. "And life goes on as normal."

"If it's that bad, why do you stick at it?" replied Arthur, rolling his eyes.

"Well, how else am I going to practice my magic? I really don't think anyone else's life gets threatened every other day." Merlin retorted.

"Oh, behave. Both of you." sighed Lee Lee, appearing in the room. "The next one's starting."

_**A.N. - Wow, I actually published something when I said I would! I feel faint…**_

_**Ha, review please! So far people like it!**_


End file.
